


25 Days of Sanders Sides (Multiple AUs)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has a Crush, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, BAMF Deceit | Janus Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has a Crush, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Feelings, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, Fluff, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Human Deceit | Janus Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Other, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: So, I thought I might want to do 25 days of Sanders Sides prompts for Christmas (Note: I am becoming more and more busy, so I might miss some. If this happens, I will make up the prompt when I am less busy). Each day, I'll have a new prompt, and if I don't do it, I'll have to make up for it later on. These will be a collection of Oneshots, and I hope you enjoy them! I will begin updating this on December 1st. Other stories I have may be on hold until I finish this, unless I decide to write more for them on top of this piece (Note #2: Emphasis on the busy. Not promising anything. I do hate promising these types of things)----If you want to participate, feel free to. I have included the prompts as the first chapter.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, different - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. The Announcement

1\. Two people who are secretly romantically interested in one another. They agree to share Christmas dinner together, just as friends, because a family holiday isn’t going to happen and all of their other friends are already busy.  
2\. Someone doesn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with.  
3\. A person is on a difficult quest to find or make a particular gift for someone else.  
4\. A Christmas card arrives in the mail almost two years after it was sent  
5\. The Christmas ornament is supposedly enchanted.  
6\. Someone has just became fabulously wealthy and is picking out gifts for their family.  
7\. Someone is transported to a Christmas in the past (unable to interact [kind of ghost traveling]  
8\. To impress B, A learns all of the words to B's favorite Christmas carol. And A doesn’t even like carols. Or Christmas. Or singing.  
9\. Someone embarrasses themselves at a Christmas party.  
10\. Write a scene inspired by the image of a boat decked out in Christmas lights.  
11\. Notes and gifts from a “Secret Santa” take a strange turn.  
12\. After the blizzard hits, they’re stuck together for a while, and they have to stay warm.  
13\. A single person reacts to getting Christmas cards from married couples with pictures of them with their smiling children.  
14\. Two strangers wind up participating in a holiday activity together.  
15\. Someone has been cutting down and stealing trees from the Christmas tree farm.  
16\. Someone resorts to desperate measures to get home for Christmas.  
17\. Write about the worst present your character ever got.  
18\. They’re putting up a Christmas tree at the hospital.  
19\. Write about someone who’s determined to make amends at Christmas.  
20\. Write a scene that incorporates the smells of Christmas.  
21\. Someone receives a gift wrapped in newspaper and duct tape.  
22\. At the castle, Christmas is very different from what A's used to.  
23\. A and B can't find a hotel room to stay in. What happens?  
24\. Okay, A's not Santa, but A did have a very good reason for breaking into the house.  
25\. What’s a reindeer doing in this part of town?


	2. All I Want For Christmas (Human AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Response to December 1st

December 1st: Two people who are secretly romantically interested in one another. They agree to share Christmas dinner together, just as friends, because a family holiday isn’t going to happen and all of their other friends are already busy.  
====  
Logan hadn’t been sure about it at first. He’d been planning to spend Christmas alone while his parents were out celebrating with some particularly...unpleasant relatives, and those plans had been pushed aside as soon as his phone buzzed with the message from Roman.   
Logan knew that Roman’s parents worked a lot, and that they didn’t have a lot of time for his friend between their jobs and their carefully balanced home life, but usually Roman would have his brother to keep him company on Christmas, and all would be well anyway.   
And now, Remus had decided he wanted to spend Christmas with Janus.  
And Roman was all alone.  
Logan knew this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Ever since Remus and Janus had gotten together the year before, Roman had been left behind more and more when Remus went on dates with them, but today was an especially horrible day for Remus to decide to go. Even inviting Janus over to the Prince’s home would be better than this.   
But now, he was going to the house of his crush to spend Christmas with him.  
He wasn’t sure whether to thank or curse Remus for this.   
\----  
Roman’s head snapped up at the sound of the doorbell ringing, rushing to open the door, and shivering as the cold was let into the entryway. “Logan,” he whispered, trying to keep his eyes off of the other’s lips- flushed with the cold and slightly parted as he breathed- and on his face as a whole. “I’m glad you came.”   
Logan smiled, nodding, and Roman felt a lot better about his decision to invite him over.   
Truthfully, Remus had been planning on staying at the Prince home for Christmas, but when Roman had heard that Logan would be spending the day alone, he’d told Remus that he could go off with Janus. His brother had teased him endlessly about getting kicked out of his own home while his brother and his ‘boyfriend’ got together, but Remus had given in with little fight, and now, Roman had the house all to himself.  
Well, and Logan.   
He settled down on the couch with a sigh, handing Logan the bowl of popcorn and setting the Christmas dinner he had prepared before the bespectacled man had arrived on the coffee table. Logan took the bowl silently, his other hand flipping through the options on Netflix. “Cheesy and corny or Disney?” Logan asked, and Roman had to pry his surprised eyes away from the man next to him, the man who had somehow remembered the movies that he liked to watch when he was distressed.   
“Um...Disney?”   
Logan turned on one of Disney’s Christmas specials, leaning back and settling into the couch cushions. “I’m sorry you were left alone this year. I would have thought Remus would stay, knowing how you felt about being left behind,”   
Roman was quick to correct this. “Remus should be able to spend time with Janus if he wants to. Me being clingy is the only problem…” he winced at that statement, and Logan glanced over at him with sympathetic eyes.   
“I know. That…”  
“Sounded pretty pathetic,” Logan finished. Roman snorted.  
“Yeah. Hey, Logan? Do you...um...oh lord, how do I even…”   
Roman pinched the bridge of his nose, overcome with frustration. How was he supposed to tell Logan? After all this time spent being ‘just friends’, studying and spending time together...How was he supposed to confess to him, when a rejection would cost him...so much.   
\----  
“I like you, Logan.”   
Logan looked over at his friend, tilting his head in confusion  
“Well, it is common for friends to like each other. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen friends who don’t like each other at least a little,” He was quite sure he hadn’t. The closest he’d seen was in the on-and-off again friends Harrison and Julian, who argued constantly, but always stuck together when it mattered. Even they liked each other enough to keep that relationship flowing.   
“No, not like that,” Roman began, and Logan hesitated, even more confused. “I...I love you. In a- a romantic way.”   
Logan froze, a wide-eyed stare fixed on Roman, whose face looked so resigned. What was his friend expecting from telling him this? Was this a joke, or a heartfelt confession? And if so, why did he look so expectant of rejection? Surely he didn’t think...but then again, Logan had not shown any indication, had he?  
“I…” he gulped, meeting his friend’s pained eyes. “I love you too.”   
There was a moment of silence in which his words finally sunk in for Roman, and then there was an explosion of noise. The thump of his body hitting the arm of the couch after Roman tackled him, the grunt they both let off at the impact, the pants of relief from Roman, and the quiet laughter from Logan.   
Yes, he thought, looking up at his friend, maybe now something more.  
He was glad he’d come over tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! This is the first prompt in the list!


	3. Do You See What I See? (Coffeeshop AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt response for December 2nd

December 2nd: Someone doesn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with.  
====  
Virgil knew that this was the price he would have to pay when he came out. The immediate ejection from all family-related events, the loss of friends who couldn’t handle the idea that their friend had a different gender than the sex he’d been born with, and of course, the resulting loneliness that came with such a thing.   
Virgil was grateful, of course, for every little bit of Christmas affection given to him, either by the store clerks that he bought Christmas presents from (he’d still kept a few friends, but they were too busy to actually spend Christmas with him), or by random strangers spreading goodwill on the streets. He’d thought that it would satisfy him, these little bits of happiness, but they only served to make him more depressed.   
So while everyone else was enjoying Christmas, Virgil was wallowing in self-pity.  
Not that he had much of that left.  
He was startled out of his thoughts by the thud of something landing on the cafe table in front of him, and he locked eyes with an incredibly cheerful worker. “You looked like you were down, hun!” the worker’s smile was so bright, outshining the fluorescent lights of the lamps outside. “So, this one is on the house!”   
The cup of hot chocolate certainly looked enticing, steam rising off of it as the warmth was introduced to the colder air. He took a tentative sip, smiling as the taste washed over his tongue. Not too hot, at least not enough to scald his mouth.  
He turned to thank the employee, only to realize that they had already moved on, greeting another table and asking if there was anything they could do to help them. Virgil supposed he wasn’t special in this, and shrugged, taking another sip of what he had dubbed his ‘pity chocolate’.   
Truly, though, he still watched the worker as they moved about, slipping from table to table effortlessly, their movements showing an experience in their environment that Virgil knew meant this worker had been here for a long time. He wondered if they had family they would celebrate Christmas with, if they had anyone to share their happiness with. What if they were alone like him?  
Virgil threw away the now-empty cup of hot chocolate, stalking from the cafe.  
Not on his watch.   
\----  
The package wasn’t perfectly wrapped by any means, but Virgil didn’t think they would care much. He had found out, from peeking at the worker’s tag as they walked by, that this ‘Patton’ was Employee of the Month. He had to say, that wasn’t surprising.   
The month of December definitely suited Patton, who Virgil watched now as they moved around with flushed cheeks and a bright grin, all for a stranger- or not so much so now, he supposed- that was standing outside the door before opening time.   
“You must be cold! Come in, come in! I’ll be opening soon anyway!”   
Following the worried commands, Virgil slipped through the glass door, tapping his shoes on the welcome mat to get rid of some of the cling-on bits of flakes. “Do you make a habit to invite people in before opening?”   
Patton gave a little giggle. “No, not usually!” they snorted cutely, and Virgil resisted a smile. “But you looked so frigid out there, and it really isn’t the weather to be going out in without proper clothes-” as Virgil was about to protest, Patton added, “-and hoodies do not count, hun, sorry.” Their smile was so bright, and Virgil knew that even if this worker hadn’t guessed what he was thinking, he’d still be nodding just as dumbly.   
“Speaking of...proper clothes. I-um-well, just open it!” he hadn’t meant to make it seem so demanding, but his hands were thrust out in front of him, the package settled in between them as if he were offering his very soul to a devil in reference. Patton took the box, their eyes filled with what Virgil recognized as curiosity.   
Peeling off the wrapping, Patton’s little gasp made the struggle he’d had picking it out worth it. “Oh, goodness,” Patton whispered, their hands holding the sweater with such gentleness. He’d seen the little cat pin on Patton’s apron proclaiming that the wearer wanted ‘A siamese, if you please!”, something that could be considered a cat-lover coffee pun, but also something Virgil took very literally.   
The sweater clutched in Patton’s hands was detailed with cats of all breeds and sizes, some curled up asleep, others sitting attentively, some standing, and a few even flat on their backs, bellies exposed. Patton looked over each one with such worship, and Virgil briefly wondered if cat lovers should have a religion of their own- he thought it would probably be called something like ‘cat-mas’.   
Cat-mas. Oh, lord.  
Virgil snorted, and Patton looked up questioningly.  
“Cat-mas,” Virgil huffed out without context.  
He didn’t need it apparently. Patton’s laughter lit up the cafe either way.   
Best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Welcome to the second day! Noticing a theme with the names?


	4. You Can Count On Me (Spy! Janus AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt response for December 3rd

December 3rd: A person is on a difficult quest to find or make a particular gift for someone else.  
====  
What do you get for someone who’s constantly on the move like Janus? He didn’t have a home, per se, and he wasn’t really a person who’d settle down, so something material wasn’t easy to get for him. He’d have no place to put anything, after all.   
He couldn’t just get nothing, however. If he did, he’d feel guilty about it, even if it was Janus himself who’d told Roman that such a gift was unnecessary. What could he get him, though?   
Really, what could someone get a millionaire whose goal was more focused towards traveling than settling down? What could he give that Janus didn’t already have or could buy? He really wasn’t sure.   
Then again, maybe he was overthinking this.   
Sure, Janus didn’t need any material goods, but what if it wasn’t something like that? What if he made something that would stick with Janus during his trip, something that wouldn’t weigh him down or hinder him…  
It was time to get the group together.   
\----  
Back in high school, Janus and Roman had been a part of a very small, enclosed friend group. Patton, Logan, Virgil, and Roman’s brother, Remus. They, along with Janus and Roman, had become as thick as thieves, and when Janus had split off to take over his father’s company, they’d begun to part ways.   
Janus to go take over the business, Patton to start his own shop, Logan to go to college, Virgil to begin his own journey into adulthood, and Roman to be waiting for Janus, and simultaneously trying to keep his life together.   
He wasn’t sure how he was doing on that front. He kinda wished Janus would come home. He knew that he couldn’t do that to him, though. Janus wanted to travel really bad, and Roman wasn’t about to stop him. After all, Janus had not stopped him from joining the theatre, even though he hadn’t been guaranteed to succeed (He had).   
So, Roman called everyone up, and told them his idea, and together, they’d planned a date where all of them were free. On December 22nd, the group (Minus 1) would reunite for the first time in many years. Roman couldn’t wait, couldn’t help but wonder what they might be like after so much time apart.  
They hadn’t changed too drastically, however, much to Roman’s relief.  
Patton was still the nerdy boy he’d always been, sweeping Roman into a hug when he first stumbled into his home. Next had come Logan, who’d walked in much more dignified, but had immediately held Roman close, betraying his true feelings on this matter. Roman knew the other man had trouble showing emotion, but in this moment as he embraced Patton and Roman, it would be hard to imagine. His whispered, “I’ve missed you,” carried so much love that Roman could drown. He nearly did when Virgil dashed in behind the well-dressed man, throwing himself into the group hug with more confidence than they’d ever seen him display. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” he’d cried, and that had set Patton off, which had in turn set the rest of them off, until the group had started to cry all over again, and it had fallen to Remus to hand them all a pack of tissues with a tearful grin.   
When the emotional reunion had closed, it was like the group had never separated. They still held the same care they had all those years ago. When Roman explained what he wanted them to do, they seemed more than willing to do so.   
Roman started the recording, and they talked. It was about anything and everything, from inside jokes to how they were doing, to asking Janus questions that they hoped would have answers later. They told him how much they missed him, and when they teared up, they made sure the smiles on their faces showed that the tears themselves were from joy. Pure, unconditional love and joy.  
When the video ended, they’d had a sleepover, settling onto the floor in a large pillow pile, eating snacks and chatting in quiet voices as they watched the movies they’d loved as kids.   
And when Christmas finally came, they all sent the video together.   
\----  
Somewhere across the world, Janus sobbed with happiness. With longing.  
With the same pure, unconditional love that he would have shown had he been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. I'll Be Home For Christmas (Soldier! Remus AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt response for December 4th

December 4th: A Christmas card arrives in the mail almost two years after it was sent  
====  
Logan hadn’t left his home in a long time.   
After Remus left for the military, Logan had been alone, and as time went on, he wondered if Remus was ever coming back. He’d come back for breaks, of course, but they were never long. The thrill of the fight always brought him back to the line of duty.   
So, here was Logan, sitting in an armchair on Christmas, alone.   
He stood up, stretching and groaning as his joints cracked. Turning to his door, he leaned out to receive the mail straight from the mailman, rifling through the envelopes of well-wishes from his friends, his eyes widening at one in particular.   
The date at the top was from two years past.   
He blinked in confusion, setting the other envelopes down and unsticking the top of the envelope in his hands. It was a sickly green, and he chuckled at the writing on the top of the fold, ‘couldn’t address this to “my precious nerd”, so this will have to do’, and he pulled out the rest of the note.   
\----  
My precious nerd,   
You asked me how I’m doing in our last break, and back then I told you I was fine, but I don’t think I really meant it. You see, dear nerd, while the fun I can have on the battlefield is enticing, you, my dear, are even more so. I need you to tell me, honestly, if you want me to continue this or not, because a part of me wants to keep going, and another wants to come home to you. To settle down. To make you my forever.   
What do you say, Specs?  
Your dearest trash man,   
Remus  
\----  
Oh. Oh, no.   
It took less than 2 minutes to call Remus, and even less time for the man to pick up. “Well, hello there, Specs! You miss me?”   
Logan couldn’t help the sob that escaped him. Remus’ voice turned concerned.  
“Woah, there. What’s wrong, sugar organ? Oh, wait, you didn’t like that one, sorry-” this time his voice turned sour. “-sweetheart.” Logan heard the gag Remus gave after saying it, and it drew a giggle from him.   
“Remus, I got the letter. It’s been circulating the mail for two years.”   
“That- you mean the...oh my god. So, um, you got that?”  
“When you’re ready, we’ll be happy to have you home,” Logan contributed, laying a gentle hand on their dog, Fort. “As permanently as you’d like to be. I know it’s late, but I hope that’s the answer you needed.”   
Logan heard Remus huff a laugh over the phone. “I’ll be home ASAP, okay? Then we can talk about this...forever thing. Perhaps, with a few church bells ringing?”  
Logan’s breath hitched. “Remus?”   
“Yes, dear nerd?”   
“How big do you want the diamond to be?”   
Remus' gasp of surprise was enough to make Logan’s smile stay for the rest of the day. His returning kiss a month and a half later was enough to convince it to stay quite a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. I enjoyed writing this one especially!


	6. Can We Settle Down Please? (Ghost! Remus AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody has guessed why the titles are what they are. Surprising! XD  
> Prompt response for December 5th

December 5th: The Christmas ornament is supposedly enchanted.  
====  
Virgil wasn’t sure what was happening. He stared at the Christmas tree he had just bought, and then over at the iridescent ornament he was sure he’d put up before. He’d taken a picture of the tree while it was half-decorated because Roman had asked to see it, and sure enough, when he checked back on it, that ornament was on it, perfectly visible and shining in the light of the bay window in his living room. Disappearing ornaments weren’t something he thought he’d ever be concerned by, and now he wasn’t sure what to do.   
It wouldn’t hurt to keep trying.   
Each day, he would place the ornament on the tree, and each day, it would be right back on the coffee table where it had started. As the days passed, so too did Virgil’s patience, until finally, he tucked the ornament, one of the last gifts from his mother, into the box of Christmas decorations, and sent it back down to the basement.   
He’d felt down the rest of the day.  
\----  
Remus had always been mischievous when he’d been alive. He was constantly pulling pranks and making jokes and awful puns, and that playfulness had transitioned even after his death.  
He was inhabiting the house of an introvert named Virgil, and while he had done many of the jokes that he’d done with other people, he’d never had the opportunity to do such a thing with Christmas ornaments, since he spent a lot of time on ‘ghost Christmas’ up in the other world having a jolly good time with food he could eat and people who could also see him.   
There was this particular ornament that had caught Remus’ eyes, shiny and crystal-like, catching the natural light of the world from its position on Virgil’s coffee table. The boy hung it up on the tree, along with a ton of other ornaments, and Remus saw the opportunity he’d needed to make a prank he was sure would throw Virgil for a loop.   
So, each day, Virgil went up to bed, yawning out his tiredness for the world to hear, and each night, Remus would work the ornament off the tree, and place it gently back on the coffee table. The next morning, he’d gleefully await Virgil’s reaction.   
The boy looked more and more confused when he saw the ornament in the morning, and Remus would laugh his arse off as he continued putting it on the tree, going to bed and waking up with the same result.  
Then one day, Virgil’s face appeared...shattered. Resigned as he took the ornament from the coffee table and slipped it back into the box he’d removed it from, carrying the bulk downstairs. When he returned, his face was red and streaked with tears.   
Remus felt a profound sense of regret settle in him.  
When Virgil went to bed that night, Remus drifted downstairs, reaching into the box he’d seen Virgil put the ornament into, and returning to the living room, he fixed the ornament near the top of the tree, where Virgil would notice it.   
An inscription on the back attracted his attention, and Remus flipped over the ornament to look. “To my dearest son,” it said in bold. “I love you more than a thousand rainbows, so take this one. -Mom.”   
Remus had figured out from Virgil’s polite conversations with others that Virgil’s mom had died a while ago, and that Virgil still hadn’t got over it. This particular ornament...finding out it wouldn’t stay on the tree must have been devastating.   
Remus never touched the ornament again.   
And if he grinned at the genuine smile Virgil wore seeing the ornament on the tree...well, it wasn’t like anyone would see anyhow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've had such a busy week! Glad I managed to get December 5th out though!


	7. That's the Love That Christmas Can Bring (Human AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Response for December 6th

December 6th: Someone has just become fabulously wealthy and is picking out gifts for their family.  
====  
After being adopted by the Prince’s, Remus had never felt more secure in his life. For the first time, he didn’t have to worry about where he’d stay the night to escape the conditions outside, or about when his next meal would be. He’d freed himself of the struggles that he’d been facing, and while it wasn’t perfect- Roman wasn’t exactly cool with the idea yet- he knew he wouldn’t be abandoned this time.   
He was home.   
Part of being home was recognizing that these people were now his family, that Mr. and Mrs. Prince had taken the roles of his parents, and that Roman was now his brother.  
So, as was customary with Christmas, Remus needed to find the perfect gifts for everyone. Planning around the busy schedules of the Prince’s to find a time to go shopping alone was harder than he’d thought, but after a careful execution by himself and the Prince’s driver, Raoul, Remus was out of the house and into the unknown, ready to find gifts for his new family.   
The mall was bustling with people pushing and shoving to get into each shop, searching for items that they figured their family members and friends would like. Remus hadn’t had an opportunity to make new friends after moving in, so luckily for him, he was only shopping for three.   
That didn’t make it any easier to maneuver around the people in the shopping district to get to the various shops that attracted his eye. He’d drifted to a jewelry shop, his mind ringing with the words he’d heard Roman speak on the first day he’d arrived. “Guess they’re gonna have to get mom another ring,” he’d mumbled off-handedly, a truce of sorts after the glaring he’d been doing at Remus. “She has one for every kid she’d ever had, so one for me, and one for Valerie.”  
These thoughts rushed through his head as Remus purchased the ring with the green gems embedded within it. He wanted to be an official kid of Mrs. Prince, and if that was how she went about it, then so be it.   
And then there was Remus’ new father, Mr. Prince, who Remus knew would love the collection of cookbooks that Remus had purchased as he remembered the meals the patriarch insisted on cooking for his family.   
Then, Remus hit a brick wall, wondering what he could possibly get for his new brother. While Roman hadn’t been as hostile to him as he had during his first few days, he hadn’t gotten much friendlier, and Remus had been avoided and scowled at for a while even after Roman seemed to accept his presence.  
It was when Remus walked into a grocery store near the mall that he saw the perfect thing. It was a tent of sorts, and it went up over someone’s bed, casing it in. With all the pillows and blankets Roman had accumulated in his bedroom, having something to hold them in his bed would be a lifesaver.   
Finally, Remus had gotten something useful for his new brother.   
\----  
Mrs. Prince had cried when she saw the ring Remus had bought, smiling through her tears when Remus told her about what Roman had said about the importance of the bands, and from then on, Remus never saw her with it off.   
Mr. Prince had started using his cookbooks right away, making their Christmas dinner with the recipe from one of them, and Remus had shoveled it down and swore he hadn’t had such a good meal in a long time. Mr. Prince’s answering beam made Remus’ day brighter.  
But truly, the best reaction had been Roman, who- after Remus had explained the gift- had promptly began grinning, holding the box that the tent was in close, giving Remus his first genuine smile. “Thank you...brother,” Roman murmured.  
Remus’ breath hitched, and he fought back tears. “Your welcome...brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this. Going to work on getting 7 out soon! Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. These Wonderful Things (Human AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Response for December 7th

7\. Someone is transported to a Christmas in the past (unable to interact [kind of ghost traveling]  
====  
Logan and Patton had been dating for a while, and their first Christmas together was coming up, a momentous occasion for the both of them. They had celebrated Halloween together, trick-or-treating and goofing off- though Logan wasn’t so good with loosening up- and they had spent Thanksgiving with an amalgamation of both of their families, filling up the small home with laughter and joy.  
Now, it was their first Christmas, and Logan wanted to make this perfect. The problem, however, was that he wasn’t sure what to get Patton. What would make the perfect gift for the bubbly man? Would he enjoy something simple and small, or something with more emotional attachment? Would it be plushies, or books, or candy?  
Logan was lost, and worst of all, December 25th was rapidly approaching. Patton had already put Logan’s gift under his tree, telling Logan that he wasn’t to open it at all until Christmas. Just the evidence that Patton had already gotten him his gift was enough to make Logan even more nervous.  
How had Patton done it so well?  
When he went to bed on the 22nd, he was quite sure that he would never find the gift he was looking for. That he would have to look his boyfriend in the eyes and tell him that it wasn’t likely that he was going to get a gift for him because he wasn’t sure what to buy. The shame followed him to bed.  
Where he woke, astral projection in full swing.  
He was floating over his own body, his resting face in full view from beneath the pillows that his head was laying on. However, this was...different. The pillows had different coverings, ones he hadn’t seen for a while. He was sure he had gotten rid of them a little while before he started dating Patton…  
And then he tried to wake up, and when that didn’t work, he tried to wake himself up. Giving up when his hand went through his own body for the fifth time, and took a glide down the stairs, and found the calendar tacked up on the wall, marked in circles by his parents. Sure enough, it is Christmas. Except, something was different.  
Their current calendar, given to them by Patton, had pictures of puppies all over it, being shamed by their master for anything from chewing up shoes to eating something they shouldn’t have. This calendar isn't a puppy calendar. Just a plain landscape calendar, the kind they used to get before Patton had taken over their interior decorating with his need to make people happy.  
Logan deduces that his ‘ghost’ is currently living through the Christmas that fell a year before his first with Patton. Now, he needed to figure out what he was doing here.  
It wasn’t the first time he had dreams like this, some even said it was normal, a sense of deja vu.  
Sure enough, when ‘Logan’ came downstairs, the entire morning went the exact same as last time, conversation and all. Logan knew this wasn’t an ordinary dream, but what was a conversation about the benefits of caffeinated v.s. decaf coffee going to do for him?  
And then, the family got up, and Logan found his spirit being dragged behind the car as they drove to a larger city nearby. Logan remembered that this was where they were going to meet with the rest of the family to exchange gifts, and when they pulled into the same restaurant, Logan found himself speechless. Standing in front of the bookshop across the way, dressed in a scarf that almost covered his entire face, was Patton Hart.  
As Logan watched, he walked into the bookshop, and when he pulled experimentally, the connection to ‘Logan’ did not pull back. He was free to go. Was this what it was trying to show him?  
Following Patton into the store, he watched the boy look around at all the items with curiosity, scanning each shelf, obviously looking for something. When he came across the manga isle, he smiled, all teeth as he gazed upon a short series of books, ones Logan had heard Patton bring up in conversation some times when he was talking to one of his friends.  
“Oh, I like that series too!” a girl said as she walked by, following Patton’s gaze. “What number are you on?”  
“Ah, well…” Patton looked away sheepishly. “I’ve been watching the anime, actually. I want to get the books, but they’re kinda expensive, and the anime is free so…”  
The girl flashed him a sympathetic look. “Well, I’m just glad I found someone else who likes it. Not everyone is interested in a manga about cats, after all,” the girl giggled, moving on, and Patton sent a grin at her back, relief in his eyes. He turned back once more to the books, before shaking his head, and leaving, that familiar look of longing still in his eyes.  
Logan knew what he needed to do.  
\----  
Patton had been right. The box set for ‘The Cats of Waverly Ave’ had been almost eighty dollars, but combined with the fact that it had all ten books in the series, and that it was Patton’s favorite series that he wanted, and Logan didn’t care.  
He wrapped it, and placed it under Patton’s tree the next time he came over, giving Pat the same warning. They wouldn’t be able to see each other until the afternoon, since their parents wanted to spend time with them as separate family units, and Logan hoped that he’d get a text from Patton saying that he liked it.  
He thanked his dream self internally for giving him a chance to do this.  
\----  
Christmas day was exciting, as always, and when Logan opened the hand-knit winter set from Patton- a sweater, scarf, mittens, and a hat- he had never felt happier. The text he received from his boyfriend, which contained about a thousand exclamation marks and one single ‘how’ gave him a case of laughter that shocked more than a few of his family members.  
“I just...remembered,” he would tell Patton later.  
And Patton would give him a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece too!


	9. Jingle Bells (Canon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Response to December 8th

8\. To impress B, A learns all of the words to B's favorite Christmas carol. And A doesn’t even like carols. Or Christmas. Or singing.  
====  
Logan wanted to make this Christmas special, one way or another, but he hadn’t expected such a goal to be this hard to achieve. Here he was, looking over the internet for the lyrics to some of Roman’s favorite Christmas carols, wondering if he should pick one in particular, or try to mash them together where the songs might fit. Either way, he wasn’t particularly looking forward to the last step. Namely, the singing. It wasn’t that he wasn’t a good singer- he’d been told by many that he could carry a tune- but he wasn’t exactly one to begin belting out the lyrics to his favorite song at any opportunity.  
Which was, of course, exactly the kind of person Roman was.  
If he wanted to fight passion with passion, he would have to match Roman in it, and to do that, he’d need to be a little more confident, at least in this. He mashed a few of the songs together, making sure to keep them at a reasonable number so Roman would be able to distinguish between the changing lyrics.  
And then, when his creation was finished, he prepared to sing it.  
He had to learn each song’s part, meaning that he had to look up each carol he had chosen and painstakingly repeat the same parts over and over to memorize the lyrics and put the melody down.   
When he had finished with that, he had to make sure each one fit seamlessly into the other, changing melodies just a bit where he needed to. Logan was by no means a musical expert, and Virgil’s indirect advice had saved his ‘passion project’ on more than one occasion as the other side rolled his eyes and told Logan how to do certain things.   
By the time Christmas came around, Logan was fairly confident.  
He had his music, his lyrics, his preparation. All he needed was Roman.   
He found the princely side watching Disney in the living room, and when he sent a pleading glance towards Remus, he was delighted that the intrusive side merely gave him a conspiratorial wink, turning off the movie and sinking out, remote still in hand. As soon as he did so, Logan’s music started up, and Roman turned around, his eyes widening as he took in his boyfriend, who was giving him a genuinely sweet smile.  
And then Logan began to sing.   
His performance, if he did say so himself, was flawless, and Roman’s expressions of shock and wonder were enough to give him the confidence to continue until the last note, to which he took a bow and stepped back, breathing hard with the effort it had taken to hold the note out. Roman stood up and clapped wildly, squealing as he pulled Logan into his arms.   
“You were so beautiful, my lovely nerd!”   
Logan could admit that he wasn’t the biggest fan of Christmas carols. That didn’t change.  
However, he could find it a little easier to enjoy them, now that he had Roman.  
Nothing like an ‘extra’ boyfriend to give you Christmas spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted it before Midnight, it still counts! Sorry this is shorter, but I still hope you enjoyed reading it!


	10. I Think Something Is Burning (Human AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Response for December 9th

9\. Someone embarrasses themselves at a Christmas party.  
====  
“So…*hic*, are we going to the *hic* porch~? I wanna *hic* make some beef~!”  
“You aren’t going anywhere near the barbeque while you’re drunk,” Janus replied firmly, snagging Remus’ arm and dragging the man away from the balcony door and back into the house, pushing him gently down onto the couch next to Logan, who was watching a group of partygoers playing truth or dare with a look of disgust. “You’re going to stay right here with Logan while I tell our host that we’re leaving.”  
“Janjan *hic*, the fun has already staaarteeed~! I want to *hic* join in!”  
“No, Remus. Stay.”  
To be fair, Janus hadn’t really expected him to stay. He’d been hoping that Logan’s calm influence would keep Remus from doing anything too outlandish, but he should have realized too late that even Logan had trouble reining in Remus when the trash rat was sober.   
It wasn’t surprising when Janus found him on the barbeque, putting bourbon directly in the beef under the watchful- and somewhat horrified- eyes of some of the other partygoers. “Look, Jannie! I *hic* made a *hic* bourbon beef! You wanna *hic* try one?”   
“No, Remus. Put down the beef, we’re going home.”   
“But-”  
“No buts. Put. It. Down.”   
Perhaps it was the demand itself, or maybe the tone Janus said it in- the tone he used when all hell was about to break loose- that made Remus listen to him and put down the beef. A part of his mind was screaming that he was embarrassing himself in front of all of these people, and while he didn’t care, he knew that he was also embarrassing Janus too, and that…  
Well, that wasn’t allowed.   
Remus nodded, surprisingly sober in that moment, and without so much as a giggle, followed Janus to the car. The two of them drove away from the house, sending a quick text to Logan to let him know that their house was open when he decided to return so he wouldn’t have to travel all the way home.   
By the time they got home, Remus had dozed off, and Janus really didn’t have the energy to drag the man inside. He’d wait for Logan to get home first, he supposed, settling down and reclining both of their seats.   
He’d lecture Remus in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, even if it's late and shorter!


	11. So, this is going to be difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a bit of an explanation!

So, I have been extremely busy lately, with everything piling up. I've seen a bit of a decrease in my overall productivity and inspiration. This piece especially, is something that I never thought I would do, since I'm not much into the 'update once a day' thing. I don't know if I will finish these voluntarily later on, or if the amount I got done is the amount to stay (I suppose we'll figure out in time), but right now, I really want to move back to my other projects a little more, as well as a side project that I'm working on with someone else. I'm afraid this is going to be cut short, though you can still request pieces of me through asks. I'll still be taking these asks like normal, I just won't be updating this particular piece everyday.   
The collaboration I'm working on is something I want to prioritize, and the pieces I have been working on like 'Cycling Through Life With You', 'The Souls', and 'The Hero Called Sides'; they all deserve my attention too. So, this will be the end of this event, and if I post anymore, they'll be random bits of inspiration. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day, and feel free to do any of the prompts!  
(I hate when people leave off stories like this and then mark them as complete, so this will remain marked unfinished until I actually get all the prompts done.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that explained why this has been halting

**Author's Note:**

> This will begin updating on December 1st


End file.
